Ball Bearing Turbos and Four Core Intercoolers
by CrunkMonkey08
Summary: Two girls move from Miami to L.A. and meet the DT team. LeonOC VinceOC. Rating may go up.I'll try not to make it mary sueish.If ya don't like it...sorry.
1. Arrivederci

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Fast and the Furious! I am making NO money and the only characters that are mine are Zorrida, Helenia, Miguel, and any others that weren't mentioned in the movies! **

**B.B.T.A.F.C.I.: Chapter 1: Off to L.A.**

"I don't wanna go!"

"We have no choice, Lia, now get your butt in that car!"

"No!"

"Helenia!"

"No!" Lia sat down on the floor Indian style with her arms crossed and pouted.

"If you won't come willingly then you leave me no choice but to drag you by the hair into that car!" Zorrida took a step forward and made to grab her cousin's hair.

"Okay, okay! You win! I'll go just leave the hair alone!" Helenia stood up from the floor and dusted her short plaid uniform skirt.

"Can't we at least change from these uniforms! I feel like a freakin' Catholic school girl!"

"Well, honey, that's what you are."

"I know, but I don't want to look like one! I wanna be comfy and not worry that if I bend down I'll flash someone!"

"Tough. We gotta go. Plus the upside of moving is that we won't be going to a Catholic school. We go back to public school! WOOT!"

"Yeah, but think about what your dad is going to say when he receives our report cards."

"It's not like we don't have good grades."

"I wasn't referring to the grades."

"I know, but I'm hoping he can over look our…misconduct and be happy that we work hard. Come on, Nunzio is waiting to take us to the airport."

"Okay." Zorry locked her right arm around her sister's left the room they shared in the house of Zorrida's godparents, Nunzio and Maria. Zorrida Amaya Solla was the only daughter of Miguel Angel Solla. Her mother had died giving birth to Zorrida, so the only maternal figure she had was a now eighty something year old Italian woman who she loved with all her heart, but who was likely to die any year now; a thought which terrified Zorry. Zorrida Amaya Solla had waist length wavy light brown hair, green eyes, and was not as tan as a typical Puerto Rican. At 5'5 and 150lbs she was okay with herself, but always felt big when compared to the model type girls from her school.

Helenia Tatiana Jones had shoulder length dark brown curly hair, hazel eyes, and was half black and half Russian. Her father, who him self was half black half Puerto Rican, had died of a drug overdose when she was nine and her mother had abandoned her and fled back to Russia shortly after, leaving Helenia in the care of her husbands half brother, Miguel.

"_Boun giorno_. _Come sta_?" Nunzio asked as they entered the 'family' station wagon; Zorry in the front and Lia in the back.

"_Che lei pensa_?" Zorry asked him.

"Can we stick to English, please?" Lia said with a confused face.

"My English no so good looking. _Mi dispiace_." Nunzio uttered in his thick Italian accent.

"It's okay." Silence followed as Nunzio made a left onto 36 Street and headed towards LeJune Road and the airport.

"Where did Maria go off too?" Zorry asked after a while.

"She-a did not want to cry. So she gave you rosaries and blessed each of you last night while you slept."

"How sweet…I think."

"Well, she did tuck us in extra tight last night and gave us a kiss and a tight hug. Guess that was her way of sating goodbye."

"Yeah…" As Nunzio approached the airport, it finally hit Zorry that the she was about to leave only home she had ever known. Zorry eyes began to sting with unshed tears, but she quickly willed them away reminding herself that she had to get to change and be strong for Lia. She didn't want to listen to the little voice in her head that kept telling her she was afraid of change.

"Here-d we are." Nunzio made to get out the car when Zorry stopped him.

"We can go from here, Nunzio."

"No, _bambina._ I take you."

"It's okay. We only have our two duffle bags and they won't let you go in past the gate. Besides it's almost time for you to take you medicine so I want you to go straight home, take it, and then rest. _Capisce_?"

Nunzio knew saying goodbye was hurting her so he didn't argue further. As Lia went to get their duffle bags from the trunk, Nunzio held Zorry in a tight hug.

"I'll miss the both of you, my bambina."

"I know," Zorry replied in a strangled voice, her green eyes glistening with sadness. "I'll miss you to."

"Hey, just remember that it is okay to cry, eh. We see each other soon. No worries. Besides you call and write me. You need to improve your Italian." Nunzio smiled that sweet smile which always managed to calm Zorry down a little bit. Zorrida chuckled slightly and gave him another tight hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Nunzio."

"I love you too, my bambina." Nunzio stepped out of the car to find Helenia waiting for her goodbye.

"And you to, eh. Take good care of each other and write to me. You still need to learn Italian, eh." Nunzio pulled Lia into his arms as she giggled softly and tears rolled slowly down her cheeks.

"I love you, Nunzio."

"I love you too. Be safe and like I tell Zorry, we see each other soon."

"Will you come visit us in L.A.?"

"Oh no. I getting too old. My bones not how they were." He chuckled softly. Lia gave him a quick hug and peek on his cheek before walking to the other side of car where Zorry waited.

"Ready to go?"

"No."

"Same here. But I guess we have no choice. Zorry's eyes focused back toward Nunzio.

"_Arrivederci_! _l'amiamo_!"

"_Dio la benedice_," replied Nunzio with a slight nod of his head. He watched the two girls he considered daughters walk slowly into the airport. They turned around to wave one last time, and then disappeared completely. He was sad to see them go, as he knew Maria was, but it was necessary. He missed them already.

Helenia and Zorry had gotten through security and were now searching for the proper terminal. They found it and waited, not speaking. They both knew how the other felt and didn't need words to know that they shared the pain of separation.

Once on the plane, bags stored away, Zorry said, "I don't care what L.A.'s like. I plan on hating it."

Lia gave a watery chuckle. "Same. I miss Nunzio and Maria already… Why are we leaving again?"

"Because dad wants us to live with him again, help out around his "place of business" again, and basically be like we were before we came to Miami," Zorry explained for the hundredth time.

"This blows…" was the grumbled response.

"Amen. So, think there'll be any good-looking non-Hispanic guys there?"

"No."

"Okay. We agree then."

The girls had left at 8:10am Miami time and didn't arrive until 3:03pm LA time. Zorry, having for the first time flown on an airplane with Lia, had fallen asleep easily while Lia had been to nervous/excited to do anything but talk to the people around her (it was her first EVER flight). In the span of 3 ½ hours, she had managed to convince several people in the surrounding seats that she was a British orphan who was traveling with her long lost cousin twice removed to LA to start a band called the 'Cock eyed grannies'.

By the time the plane landed, Lia was twisting in her chair as if she had ADHD and kept pointing to shiny objects.

"You know, you really need help. I mean the 'hello, happy acres? I would like to reserve a room for a Rican who thinks she's a British Orphan and wants to start a band called the 'cock eyed grannies'. Oh, can I also reserve extra happy pills for her?' kind of help."

"Ouch. That is cold."

"Yeah, well, ever heard of tough love?"

'Yeah, but even I would be considerate enough to give you a rubber duckie as a companion in that happy acres hell hole."

"Fine, I'll give you a rubber duckie, but by you saying this it only proves that you _do_ have mental issues."

"Whatever. I'm just unique."

Zorry just snorted. "Unique my ass." Slowly the girls got up from their seat with shaky legs and grabbed their two duffle bags from the over head compartments before exiting the plane.

"By the way, dad said something about working late at the garage so he was sending someone named Dom and two friends of theirs to pick us up." Zorry told Lia as she scanned the area looking for them.

"How will we know what they look like?"

"Dad said something about them lookin' like his typical friends."

"In other words they look like…"

"Street thugs." They said in unison.

"Damnit all to hell! And here I was thinking we had gotten away from them."

"Who are you foolin'? This is LA. If anything it has more 'thugs' than Miami. But on the upside they aren't Cuban machismo men….hopefully."

"Oh fuck!"

"What?"

"I think I found them." Zorry to the direction Lia was looking at and felt chills go up her spine as she saw the three guys Lia was indicating. The one of the left was a tall Hispanic looking guy about 19 or 20 with a small goatee wearing a blue jersey and jeans. The mans arms held visible muscle. Next to him was what appeared to be a bald man wearing a white tee-shirt and kaki pants. He was buffed up and had a small mustache and goatee as if he hadn't shaved in a few weeks. The last man in line was a fierce looking guy wearing a dark green wife beater and black jeans. Zorry and Lia looked at each other….

"Oh fuck is right."

These guys were hott! Keeping there agreement to hate any and all guys from LA was going to be hard. Zorry was the first to recover and pulled Helenia towards the guys. All three noticed the girls walking toward them and looked shocked for a moment, the one in the blue jersey smirking as he checked them out. The bald one was the first to recover taking a small stepped forward.

"You two Zorry and Lia?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Leon, Vince, and I'm Dom. Miguel sent us. Let's roll." Leon and Dom grabbed the duffle bags from both girls (Leon giving a wink) while Vince gave them a quick look indicating that they should follow and began walking behind Dom.

"Why do I get the feeling that we are royally fucked?"

"Because we are."

"What has daddy done!"

"Killed us with eye candy." The girls gave the guys a once over before following.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Okay guys! This is the first chapter of _Ball bearing Turbos and Four Core Intercoolers. BTW: Nuzio and Maria are my ACTUAL godparents and I am using them in this fic. My dad Miguel and Nuzio were friends since before I was born! Names like Zorrida and Helenia come from some family members of mine and I love their names so I am using them! Ask if you have any questions._**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. The ride 'home'

**_I need help. Should the Pairing be Leon/OC or Dom/OC? Keep in mind Letty will be in the fic, but this will determine if I bash(D/L) her or make her friends with the other girls(L/OC). I just want your input, but in the end I'll decide. _**

_**Allie jo- Thanks for the encouragement! It is MUCH appreciated!**_

_**4CREAM4-I'm glad you like it! I do appreciate your positive attitude! Thanks!**_

_**PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm lovin that I have so many hits BUT REVIEW! PLEASE!**_

**_Chapter 2: The ride 'home' _**

After putting the duffle bags in the trunk of a red Honda accord, Dom and Vince hopped into the car with Zorry, Leon, and Lia sitting in the back in that order.

No one spoke as Dom Sped away from the airport. Zorry contented herself by staring out the window observing her new home, while Lia chewed the tips of her hair. Leon looked from one girl to the other taking in their appearance.

Zorry was a teenage girl around 18 with long hair tied in a high ponytail. She had light green eyes and auburn colored hair. Zorry wasn't as tan as the girls Leon and the guys normally hung out with. She wasn't pale, but she sure as hell didn't look Puerto Rican.

'_She ain't skinny'_ he thought looking at her 150 pounds on her 5'4 body. _'Just a bit bigger then Let.'_

Leon then turned his attention to Lia. He noticed she looked to be the same age as Zorry, but unlike the other girl, Lia had a tan. She had light brown skin, curly brown shoulder length hair, and hazel eyes. She was considerably skinnier then Zorry weighing around 130-135. Lia was 5'6 to 5'7, giving Lia the look of a model.

"I think Miguel lied to us when he said you were sisters. Mind explainin'?" Lia signed as she turned to Leon.

"Zorry over there is Miguel's biological daughter. I am his niece."

"Why don't you live with your folks?" Leon asked.

"My mother abandoned me when I was three and my father died when I was nine. It's only been Miguel, Zorry and I since."

"Damn!" Leon whispered before turning to Zorry. "What about you?"

"Well, Papi is Puerto Rican and my mother is from the Bronx. She died when I was six." A few minutes of silence followed this short questionnaire. Both girls went back to either looking out the window or chewing their hair.

"How old are you two?"

"17" they answered in unison, still not looking at anyone or anything in particular.

"Hey, how did you meet my father?" Zorry asked looking at Dom through the rear-view mirror.

"Hey was an old friend of my father, Tony Torreto."

Zorry's eyes widen for a second.

"I remember Tony! He and papi used to go to PR together and he would bring things back for me and his daughter Mia! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE _THE_ DOMINIC!"

Zorry turned crimson, while everyone gave her a weird look…well everyone except for Lia.

"You mean you're _the_ Dominic that Tony and Miguel were trying to marry Zorry off to? It's a small world after all!" She sang, giggling at Zorry's discomfort with Vince and Leon, while Dom shook his head chuckling.

"Yeah, our dads were on crack. I think this is actually the first time I've met the girl and our marriage has been plan since before we were born."

"Actually we met in Puerto Rico for my aunt's funeral. I was five and you were like 12. You chased me up a tree and tried to throw eggs at me. You ruined my dress, by the way! I liked it too. It was pink and fluffy." Everyone laughed at this.

"Man, it would be funny if you too did end up together!" Lia said after she calmed down a little.

"I have no interest in bald men." Zorry smirked at Dom while Vince was grinning like the Cheshire cat and Leon laughed.

"It's okay, baby doll, I don't go for Nuns." Leon laughed harder. "And I'm not bald." Now it was Dom's turn to smirk back at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Whateva. I don't see hair, queue-ball." Zorry looked smug as Dom sent her a mock glare before making a left turn.

"Oh man! Can we keep them? I wanna keep 'em! Better yet, can I marry y'all?" Leon asked (joking!) as he slipped his arms around both girls, bringing them closer to him.

"Get back to me in a million years, Peewee." Lia hissed as she slapped his arm off of her. Leon looked offended.

"Hey, hey, hhhheeeeyyy! I am NOT I repeat NOT a Peewee! I am Huge, gigantic, extremely huge, colossal even!" Dom and Vince busted out laughing.

"I'm amazed, Leon. I didn't know you knew a big word like 'colossal'. I thought your mind might explode from you sayin' the word!"

"Shut up, man!" Everyone laughed as Leon slumped in his seat crossing his arms over his chest.

After five minutes they arrived in front of a white house in a middle class neighborhood. As soon as the girls got out of the car they flew up the steps of the house into the arms of the waiting Miguel.

"Como estas?" (How are you?) He asked as he gave them each a kiss on the crown on their heads.

"We're okay. We haven't seen you in a whole two months! What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, just helping Dom out in his garage." Zorry remembered the garage well. She had never seen it in person, but Tony use to always talk about it like it was his other home, and in a sense it was. Dom, apparently, had taken over work in the shop after his father's death in a racing accident some 3 ½ years ago. A woman with long straight dark brown hair came out of the house followed by a blonde haired man.

"Oh my God! Mia!" Zorry said as she ran over to her friend and hugged her.

"Girl, you've grown!" Mia laughed as she examined her friend.

"Well, it has been what 8 years since we've _seen_ each other? You look very different too." Zorry turned her attention to the blonde man next to Mia. "And who is this?"

"This is my sexy man, Brian O' Connor." Brian extended his hand.

"A Pleasure to meet you." Zorry shook his hand and smiled as Mia kissed him on the cheek. "He looks like a cop."

"Everyone (minus Mia) laughed.

"See, even the kid could tell…Jesus." Vince mumbled as he took the duffle bags inside the house. Some one cleared there throat behind Zorry. She turned around to find Lia whistling.

"Oh, Mia this is my cousin Helenia, but call her Lia."

"Hi!" Lia said.

"Hey, nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend, Brian."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Yo', Mia, what we eatin' for dinner? I'm starved." Leon shouted from the porch. Mia signed in exasperation.

"We're going out. Just go get ready, we'll be leaving soon."

"Why don't you go get ready, mi ninas (my girls)? We'll be waiting for you."

"K."

"Sure. Where do we change?" Lia asked Mia.

"V took your things up to the spare room. It's the third room on the left. The bathroom is the second door on the right. Feel free to make yourselves at home."

"Why are we staying here? Not that we mind, its just aren't we supposed to be with dad as he is the parental provider?"

"Well, Dom and Miguel spoke and he wants you girls to go to a good school and the area he lives in isn't so good so they agreed that you should live with us until you graduate."

"Oh. Well, how far away does he live?"

"Um, about 30 minute drive. It'll be okay. I promise none of us bite. Well maybe Leon and V, but only when you try to grab their food."

"Right, note to selves NEVER go for the food or risk losing a limb. Check." Lia muttered, while the others laughed.

"You two should go get dressed."

"Yes, ma'ma." Both girls said in mock salute. They quickly made their way in the house, holding their skirts down as they ran up the stairs for fear of Leon looking, and went to the room Mia had indicated.

It was a good size room with one full size bed and a wooden vanity against the wall. The walls were almost bear with the occasional car poster.

"Hey, where is our other stuff?"

"I guess dad has it in storage. No way would all of our crap fit here."

"I guess." The girls emptied their duffle bags on the bed and pulled out what they were going to wear. The day wasn't cold; only being 78 degrees, but the night was said to be in the 50s, so both girls dressed warmly. Zorry decided to wear black jeans and a Shawl-collar cable cardigan with black jazz shoes and her hair down.

Lia decided to wear dark blue jeans with a purple happy bunny shirt that said 'HI, Loser!' and a matching purple hoodie. She was going to wear her black sneakers and keep her hair in a ponytail.

After a quick look in the mirror they headed downstairs and met up with Mia, Brian, and Miguel.

"Where is everyone else?" Lia asked.

"They went ahead to reserve a table. You girls ready?" Mia said as she grabbed her purse and Brian fumbled with his keys.

"Yup." Zorry answered.

"Let's go then. We're going in your dad's car." Mia told then as they headed for the door. When they reached outside, they saw the only car left was the red Honda accord Dom had been driving earlier.

"I thought that was Dom's car." Zorry stated as they all got in. (Brian driving, Miguel in the front, and the three ladies in the back)

"No way! Dom drives a red Mazda RX-7; his pride and joy. It's a small car so your father sent them to pick you up in this one." Mia told them as she buckled up.

"Okay."

"So…where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" Mia said smiling at them. As Brian pulled out, Miguel popped in his favorite CD- Celia Cruz.

"As her song 'Azucar', Miguel began to sing along as he did his best to dance while seated (Note: Miguel is a beefy man). Zorry and Lia just kind of laughed and looked out the window, once again examining their new home. Zorry missed Miami, but she knew she would love it in L.A. Especially when she started theatre again! Lia was nervous. She didn't like change, but she, like Zorry, looked forward to the creative aspect of L.A. Lia couldn't wait to strut her stuff on stage in musical theatre! Both girls couldn't wait to see what good things would come from this move.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**OKAY! This was ch.2. Now I need to know if I should include Letty in this fic. What say you? I won't write the next chapter till you tell me! I know its short, but hopefully its ok. I've been blocked and I retyped this chapter somewhat because it was not good when I first posted it. I know the characters may seem a little mary-sueish but give it time, please! I am in theatre and my best friend is in musical theatre so we decided to have the girls take advantage of the fact that they are in L.A. and see what happens.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Validnomedeplume- we are all entitled to our opinions.**

**Scottish lass2- I shall keep the different languages to a minimum. **

**Now review, please!**


End file.
